


Little Things

by tokyomark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyomark/pseuds/tokyomark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's kinda silly how much the little things matter to us in life, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> MORE NISHIHINA. HELLA.

_"Honestly, I don't know how someone can be that grumpy all the time! I mean, he's gonna get wrinkles on his forehead, and he's only a high schooler!"_

"Maybe he should try to be a bit more like you, Shouyou. If he can be even as half as sunny as you, it'd be an improvement."

Nishinoya plopped himself down on his bed and smiled contently as he listened to Hinata recall the highlights of his day over the phone. Somehow, someway, Nishinoya Yuu made it to college. Currently undeclared as far as majors go, but yup. College. Y'know, just a few hours away from his hometown. Just a few hours away from the high school his boyfriend still attends. It's been a rough few months, no doubt. To go from seeing Hinata everyday to maybe a few times a week on a camera. If nothing else, they still had their nightly phone calls.

 _"Nah. You know if he even tries to smile it'll just look creepy."_ Nishinoya laughed as he remembered the Aoba Josai match where Kageyama tried to mimic one of Suga's smiles. He thought the smile was normal. And right now he thought of Hinata's face. The way it scrunches up in frustration when dealing with a certain teammate. 

"Haha, he never stops giving you a headache does he?"

_"Noya, Kageyama lives for my headaches."_

"Oh, now you're just being dramatic." Nishinoya glanced to the laptop sitting on his desk. He pulled the phone away from his ear and checked the time. "Sho, do you wanna webcam? I haven't seen your face in a little while."

_"Uhhh- N- I- I can't tonight! I'm o- out running errands with my mom and Natsu right now, yeah!"_

Nishinoya narrowed his eyes. "Isn't it kinda late to run errands?"

_"Ah, no! Not at all! We're out of those, uh, milk boxes and it's an emergency y'know?"_

Nishinoya couldn't help but chuckle at the rush of words that were leaving Hinata's mouth. But something was going on with him. Noya just couldn't quite determine what yet.

_"Say, Noya."_

"Hmm?"

_"Just out of curiosity, what's your dorm number at college again?"_

"Uh, 39, why do yo-"

Nishinoya sat up.

"No way..."

_"'No way' what?!"_

"Hinata, do not tell me-"

_"I'm not, I'm not!"_

Nishinoya bounded out of his bed and out his dorm room. Just down the hall he could make out a fluff of bright orange hair walking his way until he saw him just now. He could just scream to the world. His boyfriend is here. _His boyfriend is here._

"Noya!"

"Oh my god Shouyou!" Before they could stop themselves they sprang towards each other and collided with a sloppy embrace. Nishinoya held Hinata tight and close. He didn't want to let go. He didn't want to ever let go. It's been _way_ too long. "I missed you so much, babe. Oh man."

"I missed you too. A lot."

Noya pulled back a bit from the embrace. "What the hell. Why are you here?"

Hinata's cheeks grew pink and he bowed his head down slightly. "I've been trying all week to catch up with school work so I could try to spend time with you this weekend." It was then that Nishinoya noticed Hinata's bag around his shoulder.

"Shouyou..."

Hinata grinned brightly. "Surprise, Yuu!"

Nishinoya cupped Hinata's face in his hands and pulled him in for a tender kiss. One, two, three, four times. Not once did Noya ever think that his boyfriend would make such an effort for him. It's almost unbelievable how lucky Nishinoya is. He's just so damn lucky you know? It's always the little things that matter. It's incredible. "God, I love you so much, you know that?"

"I love you too." Hinata kissed him, once, twice before exclaiming a loud "Oh!" and digging through his bag. Pulling out two video game boxes he smiled that brilliant smile, the one that makes Noya's heart flutter, "Look what I brought! I hope you don't have too much college work because I brought these!"

Nishinoya grinned a grin even wider than Hinata's. "No problem, Shouyou."

Honestly, Hinata couldn't make have made this any easier. It's almost silly how something like this can make Nishinoya so incredibly and stupidly happy.

But God, he wouldn't ever have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK??? This came outta nowhere. This was requested by someone on tumblr. Originally she requested a different au but dUDE I COULDN'T. So I give you this fluffy crap. 
> 
> But anyways, thankies a bunch for reading! If you really enjoyed it, leaving a comment for me would be delightful and appreciated! Along with constructive criticisms if possible! ❀
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://filiafairy.tumblr.com/post/105332489617/whispers-39-for-nishihina-3)


End file.
